The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing.
FinFETs (Fin Field Effect Transistors) provide good gate control capability and are widely used in the semiconductor element in the design of small size. However, as the critical dimensions of semiconductor devices shrink, the performance of the FinFET silicon-based devices are also subject to certain restrictions. Therefore, it is desirable to have a new semiconductor device that can further improve the performance of FinFET devices.